In certain integrated circuits (ICs), the presence of input and output signal paths in proximity to each other can create noise problems. For example, a digital pad driver may create radio frequency (RF) energy that couples to an input signal path, such as an RF input signal path. This energy can degrade RF performance of the IC, which may include a radio receiver that receives and processes an incoming RF signal. This incoming RF signal may be interfered with by way of this RF energy. Current solutions to this problem are ineffective, from cost and space considerations.